The Time of Our Lives
by tasha221bincamelot
Summary: Modern AU (Set in 1960s). Follows the theme of Dirty Dancing. Merlin and his family along with Gwen go on their summer holiday to a mountain resort called Pendragon's in Camelot. Whilst there Merlin comes into contact with the dance instructor Arthur. After health complications with his dance partner Morgana; Merlin learns how to dance, but also how to feel loved.
1. The Resort

Every year was the same when it came to the summer months. In the family, there would be a vote on where the summer holiday would be taken. Everyone but Merlin had voted to stay at Pendragon's; the mountain holiday resort in Camelot, for the next few weeks. Probably the main reason for voting to stay at Pendragon's was that the holiday was free. The owner of the resort, Uther Pendragon - hence the name - was a long-term patient of Gaius - Merlin's uncle - and had literally begged him and his family to spend their summer at his resort for the care he had recieved.

The travel from Ealdor out to Camelot, where the resort was based, took less than an hour. August temperatures reached sky-high as the mercury just plummeted over thirty degrees centigrade, which to the British, temperatures that hot and the sun's rays beaming in all directions would mean a heatwave. Thereby as Balinor grove the group up the main roads through Camelot and onto the Avalon border, all the windows were rolled down as the air mixed.

"Bloody hell. It's too hot!" Merlin moaned as they passed along the main roads, trying to focus on his book.

"Don't worry my boy. Give it about an hour and we'll be cooped up in our chalet," Gaius mentioned, swiping the hand-held fan off Gwen and passing it over to Merlin.

"Hey! Give me the fan back!" Gwen squealed, trying to form a pout.

"You've hogged the fan since we departed Ealdor. If Merlin doesn't recieve a little air, he'll conk out. We've run out of drinks."

"Now children. I understand it's hot and you're bothered, but before you know it we'll be unpacked and cooling down in the pool." Balinor hushed down the disagreement, trying to concentrate on the road.

The radio was blaring away, playing some of the newest tracks on offer and giving reports on the daily news and weather for the week ahead, as they passed the entrance.

* * *

The car park had literally reached its plummet by the time the Emrys household had arrived. There were stalls outside selling tailored dresses (probably for the evening, so they must have a ballroom), where Gwen's eyes trailed as one coral dress was being drawn away on a large rack.

"Ah! I should of brought those coral shoes." Gwen whined as she departed the car. "They would perfectly match with that coral dress."

"But sweetheart, you already brought ten pairs!" Hunith replied as they all deaprted the car, waiting for Uther to direct them to their chalet and for the staff to carry their luggage.

"This is not a tragedy Gwen! A tragedy would be our queen dying or Mercia launching an attack!" Balinor muttered, trying to end Gwen's whinging as he'd prefer to enjoy his summer.

"Sorcerers burning themselves in protest with their magic if they reinstated sorcery as illegal." Merlin joined in. Why did people moan about the simplest things in life? What was one more pair of shoes going to do? 'Money can't buy happiness' was Merlin's motto."But out idiot!" That was something that Merlin was called, by literally everyone. Someone might as well change his name to 'idiot' on his birth certificate.

Uther and some tall chap with blond, curly hair came towards the car, where Gaius and Balinor greeted them.

"Well, after all these years I finally got you up on my mountain!" Uther grinned and embraced the pair. Uther turned towards the ladies and gentleman. "If it wasn't for these pair then I'd be standing here dead. Don't worry, I've saved the best chalet for you!"

Merlin quit the group and went to help the young fellow unload the boot, picking up the suitcases. "Hey, would you like a job here?" Merlin only gave a fake grin in return and continued unloading.

* * *

One thing that was common about the Pendragon's resort was the amount of dance classes held during the day and evenings. It was known that the resort had some of the best professional dancers the country could offer. Merlin was a huge fan of dancing; well, he'd seen how it was done from the television on boring Saturday evenings and became fond of the rountines. The problem was, he couldn't dance for days. He probably could only just about succeed doing the hokey-pokey!

"Mom? Dad? I'm going out to have a look around!" Merlin abandoned the chalet, flying down the steps and skipping along the path, overlooking the sunset. He passed the outdoor pool, where some were still lounging, and trodded his way to the main house. Walking along the deck and admiring the view from it, Merlin stumbled upon a meeting held between Uther and the waiters in the restaurant. He mentioned that he'd gone to the best universities around the UK to find suitable undergraduates summer jobs that he could reply upon. Clearly his intention had not gone according to plan, with guests complaining about their standards. Uther told them what he expected of them; to be charming and respectful, even try and romance some of the girls if they had to. Live life to the full. That's when some blond guy waked past with a few musicians, leather jacket being draped over his back with one hand, his head propping up, making everyone admire his avaiator sunglasses.

"Well, if it isn't the entertainment staff." Uther gave a displeased look to the blond male and the musicians nearby. Merlin's eyes went wide on the blond figure about to being given a lecture. The bloke looked around the same age as Merlin and was tall. The bloke was sporting a t-shirt and blue jeans; brilliantly toned in all the right places and coated in a golden tan. Joining the outfit was a mop of blond hair, which looked soft and fluffy to the touch. The man was fetching!

Uther continued to lecture the male, who wore a face of 'like I really care what you're telling me' type of face, in order words he seemed an utter prat. "We've been over this before. Look, you can teach the girls and women anyhting they pay for. But that is where it ends. No funny business and keep your hands off!"

Uther left the staff to their own amends and took to a side door. The one waiter gave a smirk at the blond guy, who was laying out bread rolls for the evening meal on one dining table. "So you think you can keep that straight Arthur? What you can and can't lay your hands on?"

So that's his name. Arthur. Arthur what though? Anyway, this Arthur golden gorgeous prat went to make a snigger back at the waiter. "You just pop the pickle on the plates college boy and leave the hard stuff to me." Arthur sighed and dliberately knocked over the oragami napkins already set out on the table. This was Merlin's cue to locate the emergency exit and wield himself away.


	2. First Dance

The Emrys household were shown to their table that evening by Uther. A young chap, as in the one who ticked off Arthur about what he can and can't lay his hands on, would be serving them.

"Gaius, Balinor, Hunith, Merlin and Gwen. I'd like to introduce you to Gwaine Monroe, he'll be your waiter this evening. He's reading English at St Andrews"

"Impressive" Balinor gave a nod to Gwaine, who was trying to remain his best or he was heading home.

"Gwaine. These are my special guests, so give them anything they ask for."

"A pleasure." Gwaine charmingly added, eyeing Gwen.

"Thank you Uther." Gaius added as they began ordering their starters.

* * *

A good hour or so later, instead of the place looking like the restaurant and bar to the resort, it was if a king was throwing a banquet and invited everyone to court. "Look at all this leftover food." Hunith grumbled, eyeing the pastries and other leftovers laying above the tablecloth. Merlin had an idea on what to do with the food, and both he and Gwen came up with a solution. "The food should go to the poor and homeless."

Balinor grinned at his son, always trying to do better and keep the world at peace. He'll turn out to be fine young chap. "Gwaine, anything we don't finish up, wrap it up and take it to the homeless kitchens."

Uther was observing his apprentices as he returned to their table and admired Gwaine's work, using his charm to pull it off. "You see Uther, our baby is going to change the world." Uther then turned to Gwen, who he knew very little of. "And what about you missy?"

Merlin commented before she could echo a word out. "Oh Gwen here is going to tailor and decorate it."

"Oh, I think she already does." Gwaine added. collecting the leftovers, Gwen blushing a clear scarlet red.

Uther then introduced a young female to the group. "Everyone, I'd like you to meet Freya. She goes to Aberyswyth University studying Communications."

"Nice to meet you Freya. Our baby here is starting Warwickshire University in the autumn where he's reading Theology."

"Sounds awesome."

* * *

The group, including Freya, were now all in the ballroom. From the adults point of view, Freya seemed a perfect match for Merlin, someone he could easily relate to. Truth was, even though Freya was indeed a nice young lady, she wasn't his type. The Jazz band were playing a number in the background upon the stage as the tourists were dancing the foxtrot on the ballroom, well, were trying to at least.

After the song had finished, the tempo changed in a sudden, south-American type of beat, meaning a different dance alltogether. Suddenly, the spotlight hit on a professional dance couple hitting the floor, supposedly showing off. It turned out to be Arthur and some woman.

"Who are they?" Merlin asked as they tried to imitate the dance.

"Oh, they're the dance people. The guy is Arthur Pendragon and the lady is Morgana le Fay."

"Oh..."

"Showing off with each other won't sell dance lessons."

Although, many 'wow's' were being aimed at the couple from various directions, the sound bouncing off the walls as all eyes turned to them. Merlin had given up trying to dance the mambo and gazed on Arthur. Damn he was good! Uther's entrance, who was already on shaky grounds with the pair, caused the couple to stop their current actions, and to go and teach the holiday-goers.

* * *

Feeling miserable with himself, and only being the second day in of their trip, Merlin excused himself and went off for a slow stroll. Wouldn't a little peace be nice right now? The young male continued up the long, winding path, not noticing the sign which restricts members of the public, and hears some form of uplifting music, his feet carrying him closer to the source.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing up here?" The young fella who offered him a job the day before startled Merlin, telling the lad to return to the main house. The fella looked a little older than Merlin, but no more than by a couple of years. He went by the name of Leon, who was Arthur's cousin. He himself had been making his way to the staff bullding, carrying three watermelons, and was clearly struggling.

"Hey! I saw you dancing with Uther's little apprentice girl." Leon ridiculed Merlin, shoving the watermelon back into Leon, who stumbled and nearly fell.

"Fine. Can you keep a secret? Your parents would kill you and Uther would kill me." Merlin heaved one of the watermelons off Leon, and followed him in the direction up the steps and towards the house.

* * *

Thrusting the doors open with his hips as his hands were full, Leon presented the scene from inside the buiding. There was an endless array of couples dancing to what seemed to be inappropriate dancing, or as some would call it, dirty dancing. Leon offered Merlin to give the dancing a go, but raised a hand to decline. Leon and Merlin manoeuvred between the couples, trying to carry the watermelons over to the other side of the dance floor. Within minutes, the song had changed, where Arthur and Morgana entered the mob of sweaty, drunk dancers. Arthur took a bottle being shoved at him, downing the burning liquid, as he grabbed Morgana and beginning to erotically dance with his partner. Trying not to make things plain obvious, Merlin snapped himself from daydreaming over imagining Arthur and himself doing the dance together, as Arthur moved across the dance floor, his now unbuttoned shirt hugging his torso in all the right places.

"They look great together." Merlin absent-mindedly muttered, watching the couple sway to the music.

"Yeah, you'd think they're a couple." Leon agreed, starting some small talk.

"Well aren't they?"

"No. For many years they were friends, only to discover in their teens that they were half-siblings."

Arthur noticed the unfamilar lad and went to question his cousin.

"Hey cousin! Who's this?"

"He's with me."

"I carried a watermelon!" Merlin blurted out as if it were the most impressive task to be set.

Arthur made his way over to dance with another woman, Merlin cursing one's self. "Jesus! What has my life become?"

* * *

Arthur made his way around the dance floor, with clearly enough adrenaline to not need any sleep for a week, where he made his way towards Merlin, motioning a very flaunting way to join him in a dance. Merlin stood there gobsmacked. Arthur bloody Pendragon wanted him to dance with him? Merlin knew he couldn't dance though and would look ridiculous, but with the flirtatious and hungry-eyed look Arthur was shooting, Merlin couldn't help himself but drink everything in, and made his way over to Arthur.

Positioning Merlin in the correct form to enable to dance, he made Merlin roll his hips, keeping his eyes focused on Arthur's. Drinking in the sight, Merlin hadn't noticed that Arthur had inched them closer together and placed a leg between Merlin's, as they grinded their hips together. Arthur had one toned arm around Merlin's waist and the other slung around his shouders. Merlin having both his arms wound around his backs, eyes not leaving each other. What both of them didn't realise is that by the end of the dance, both had boners, and sheepishly made their way out of the way in seperate directions to take care of things as the night wheeled itself away.


	3. The Switch

A couple of nights after their first dance, Merlin couldn't get the image out of his head. He'd been taking some of the classes that were on offer to the holiday-goers; the only problem was that no matter who he danced with, none could compare to the strong warm arms of Arthur.

At the gazebo where the band were playing that night, couples were swaying to the music where Freya was making a move on Merlin. She dragged him along the bank of the pond for a walk, where they stood crossing the bridge. Merlin felt awkward in the situation, and couldn't find the words to say that he wasn't interested in her affections.

"Are you hungry?"

"Yeah."

Freya walked Merlin up to the kitchens, where Freya dived straight into the fridge for leftovers. Cowering up in a corner, he noticed Morgana curling up, trembling and holding a knife.

"Erm... actually Freya. I need to get back to Gwen. You see she's been under the weather since early this evening and she needs checking upon." Buying his excuse, Freya and Merlin went back to the gazebo. With Freya heading back to the ballroom, Merlin found Leon and told him of the news. He automatically pulled Arthur from this one lady and passed the message on. There was already a search for Morgana earlier on, as she was not running her shift and Uther demanded answers.

Finding the young woman exactly in the same position as she were earlier, Arthur lifted her and the party returned to Arthur's makeshift chalet. "Morgana! Don't even think of killing yourself. You're not to blame." Arthur cuddled his half-sister, giving her a cup of tea.

"No. I'm the vessel who's been implanted by Gwaine the womaniser!"

"Gwaine?" Merlin asked with despair.

Arthur glared at Merlin, who wanted to know details. "I'm sorry but what's this to do with you and how do you know about this?"

"I told him!" Leon confessed.

"Oh, well done Leon! Now she's going to run to his little management girlfriend and we'll all get the sack!"

"What makes you think that?" Merlin questioned. How rude of her to make assumptions.

"Answer my question first." Arthur returned the reply, still demanding of an answer.

"Fine. My friend Gwen is currently out tonight on a date with Gwaine. I never knew that Gwaine was a womaniser and when you mentioned his name, I ought to be aware of protecting my friend before the same thing happens to her."

"Well fair enough then. The thing is, if Morgana can get a secret abortion and it goes successfully, she'll be able to continue to dance and we'll be able to do the gig in Avalon. If not, then I'm without a partner and can't do the gig, which means we lose this year's salary and there's no gig for next year, therefore that means we'll likely get the sack."

"I can get you the money."

"Are you sure?"

"Gwaine should buy my talking."

* * *

Although, Merlin's plan failed. Gwaine wasn't interested in keeping Morgana, saying that they were both drunk that night and it can't be helped. Is there a time when Gwaine isn't drunk? Although he liked Gwen, whether she was a keep was another question. Trying to do good for someone, Merlin turned to Balinor, who gave him the loan and would pay up for it somehow.

Later that night, Merlin returned to the 'staff-only' dance floor where she found Morgana and Arthur slow dancing; Leon nearby managing the gramophone.

"Here's the money." He handed the sum to Morgana, who stood in disbelief. The other pair were bewildered of the sight.

"Gwaine actually gave you money?"

"No. He said you were both drunk and therefore it wasn't his fault that you were caught."

"So, where did the money come from?"

"It doesn't matter."

"You know it takes a saint for someone to ask his daddy." Arthur's words made Merlin feel shallow, as if a giant hole had been dug out and Arthur had thrown him in.

"I'm sorry but, how much I appreciate you trying to help, I can't take it. It's not my money and I can't accept it." Morgana handed back the sum to Merlin, who had other questions.

"Can't someone else take Morgana's place?"

"No! No one can take her place. Morgause works all day and therefore can't learn the routines and Mithian is filling in for Morgana. It's known as everyone works here. Why, do you want to do it or something?"

Leon had an idea spring to mind. "That's actually not a bad idea."

"It was joke you idiot!"

"But he can move. You know that from when you danced together the other night."

"Arthur. You're a brilliant partner. You can lead anyone."

"Oh bloody heck!" Merlin muttered under his breath, fearing the worst.

* * *

Early the morning after, Merlin met Arthur in the staff ballroom and began working on the routine. Having to learn a routine to a dance you've never done in your life is difficult. Doing it in three days is impossible!

"How many times do I have to say it. You step on the two, not the one!"

"Oh I'm so sorry if this bloody dance is so stupid! Who even chose the dance anyway?"

"Uther did. He chooses all the dances, even though I'm the boss of the dance crew. Now come on! It's 1,2,3,4 and so on!"

With the song changing and constant practise in hand, Arthur was guiding Merlin. "Keep your back straight! Shoulders down! On your toes!" Considering that even though Merlin could pass as a girl, Merlin indeed wasn't a girl, and therefore wearing heels wasn't his best accomplishment.

After a lunch break, Merlin changed his set of clothing and returned to the staff ballroom.

"The steps aren't enough. You have to feel the music. The dance is like a heartbeat, and you have to dance in time to that. Arthur placed Merlin's hand to his chest, just over his heart. As they began to dance to the next song, Merlin could feel Arthur's heartbeat intensify.

* * *

As for Morgana, during the time that Merlin was practising with Arthur, she was able to arrange a costume to be made for him and collect the parts to make him pass for a female, such as a wig. In between that, Morgana helped Merlin dance the part, Merlin able to mirror her movements and learn the feminine parts to the dance.

Other problems between Merlin and Arthur was that Merlin was incredibly ticklish, so every time Arthur curled Merlin's arm behind his neck and stroked his fingers down Merlin's arm and torso to his hips, Merlin giggled, leaving a very frustrated Arthur.

As for learning the lifts, this caused a mini argument. It was raining cats and dogs as the pair were practising in Arthur's chalet. "Twist, turn, we then do the lift which you'll learn later, another turn and a bow... Oh shit!"

Arthur cursed as Merlin pulled Arthur too far back, causing Arthur to pull a muscle. "I'm sorry."

"Are you trying to kill me? Is this your idea of fun?" Arthur yelled at Merlin, who was now training with the dress and heels on.

"Actually yeah. Other than theology, dancing is a passion of mine. We have a day until the show, I'm not 100% sure on what I'm doing. You won't teach me the lifts and I'm doing all of this to save your ass you prat!"

"Fine, you want to learn the lifts. Then lets get out of here."

* * *

Changing back into normal clothing, the pair took to the car park, where Arthur drove the pair down to the lake. Arthur being Arthur, took Merlin onto a log, where they started learning the key to balance, and began dancing, now starting to have a little fun.

"How are you and Uther related?" Merlin randomly asked as they were dancing.

"Uther is my dad. He wanted me to go into hotel management to continue over his business when he retired, which he's been thinking of doing lately. For me, dancing is my life. I've been doing it since I was 16 when I couldn't seem to get a job anywhere. Some guy came to our school and took so many of us on board. Taught us the basics and anyone who was interested could fully learn, so I went to dance school for three years, and have been working here as a dance instructor for four years."

"So you're 23 then?"

"Yeah. How about you?"

"I'm 18. 19 early next year."

"Right. Now, shall we do the lifts?"

Both climbed off the log and settled in the middle of the lake, where the water was deep enough to do lifts but shallow enough for Arthur to stand and hold Merlin in the air.

"Now good! Don't brea..." Arthur lifted Merlin in the air, only to fall backwards into the lake, both giggling from the excitement and freedom of it all. Losing control of himself in the enjoyment, Merlin allowed Arthur to pull him in and held the younger in his arms, planting a small kiss to the cheek, then lips.


	4. Dance With Me

Bloody damn heels!" Merlin cursed back stage, trying to buckle them up. How'd one such as himself pass for a girl he'd never know. Finally, everything was in place, and Arthur waited outside the dressing room. Merlin pulled open the door to meet up with Arthur, who was practically in his face as he manoeuvred.

"Arthur! Are you trying to make me bash into you and cause two bruised heads before we take to the stage?" Merlin took a step back, removing the creases from his dress.

"You look so goregous," Arthur divulged, letting the words slip without any thought. Too late now, they were out.

"Thank you Arthur." Now Merlin had to try and find the words to describe Arthur. "You look... amazing as well."

"Right, let's get the show on the road." Arthur took Merlin's hand, trying not to fluster, as they headed backstage until it was their cue.

* * *

The dance actually went pretty well. Merlin failed the lift, quickly busting a few moves of his own to make up for the loss. People did applaud though. Both felt that they had blown the game when they saw one elderly couple from Pendragon's resort leave their seats.

Back in the car, Arthur was driving the pair back to the resort as Merlin was getting changed in the back, trying to remove all forms of makeup on his face just in case anyone saw him afterwards.

"Hey! You did really well tonight," Arthur began the endless array of compliments.

"Thanks. I never did the lift though."

"Okay no, but by the second turn you really had it in you. You've worked so hard. You should be proud of yourself."

"I am. Thank you for teaching me."

"Thank you for saving my job."

Arthur had reached the car park and stopped the engine. Before they both left the car, Arthur got the cleansing wipes and helped Merlin remove the remainder of makeup, having an excuse to touch.

"Hold still Merlin. You still have eye shadow and lipstick on!" Arthur dabbed at Merlin's lips, smearing the lipstick off.

"It tickles though." Merlin shifted as if he had ants in his pants, trying not to giggle too loudly as people were sleeping.

Eventually, all make up had been removed, or so they thought. Arthur got out of the car and opened the door for Merlin, who took his hand and climbed out. Both stood there for a few moments, both pairs of hands entwined, as they gazed into each other's eyes, only to be disturbed by Leon moments later.

"Guys! It's Morgana. Come quick!"

* * *

Morgana was found on the bed in her chalet, trembling, covered in a cold sweat and there was blood all over the bed sheets. Leon began explaining to Arthur that the supposedly doctor who would be dealing with Morgana never attended the procedure correctly, and was now in need of urgent medical attention. Arthur dipped to Morgana's bedside, trying to calm the nerves.

"Morgana. It's okay, Arthur's here." Arthur soothed Morgana, stroking her fringe back. As for Merlin, knowing that his father was a healer, went for help.

"Excuse me, excuse me! Let me past, I'm a doctor!" Balinor called as he tried to shuffle his way in, Merlin behind carrying the supplies kit, and handed it over to Balinor.

Balinor began the procedure by checking for vital pain. Quickly and efficiently he attended to his work, asking questions at the same time. "Who is responsible for this young lady?" With Arthur feeling guilty for the amount of trouble that Morgana was already in, he admitted to Balinor. "I am. Is... is she going to recover?" Arthur found difficulty trying to get the words out, currently in shock from the state that his half-sister was in. Merlin's hands trailed onto Arthur's arms, giving him support. "She should be once she gets some rest."

For privacy, everyone waited on the deck outside Morgana's chalet, waiting for the procedure to be done. Balinor couldn't take a foot out onto the deck before Leon grasped his hand and hesitantly shook it. "Thank you so much Doctor." Arthur also thanked Balinor. "I can't thank you enough Dr Emrys." Balinor ignored the blond man though, escorting Merlin with him, as they left the staff quarters.

"Is that what my money was for Merlin?" Balinor asked as they hobbled down the steps, slowly attending them due to little light. "Dad I'm sorry! You always told me when someone was in need of help to do anything to help them. That's what I did." Balinor, by the expression on his face and tone of his voice, was angry but also disappointed. "You know Merlin. I always thought you were a wonder. But lying to me? That's not the Merlin that I know."

"Dad please let me..." Merlin was quickly cut off though. "No, I don't want to hear your speech! Right now, I'm going back to bed. I'm not going to tell your mother or Gaius about this, but when this holiday ends and we're back in Ealdor, you are to be seriously punished young man! As for during the holiday, you are not to communicate with those people again. They are nothing but trouble! And get that stuff off your face before your mother sees you!" Balinor left Merlin near the bridge alone, as Balinor returned towards their chalet. Okay, if Merlin wasn't able to communicate with Arthur again, the least he could do was apologise for his father's words and tell Arthur how he feels about him.

* * *

Arthur had returned to his own chalet, leaving Morgana to rest, her next door neighbour able to check on her and get someone to call him if anything went wrong. A song was playing in the background from his gramophone, as he prepared himself for the night, now only in chance of getting a few hours sleep before the next work day kicked off. Then there was a knock at the door, and Arthur dropped his shirt and went toward the door, leaving only his tight trousers and shoes on.

Behind the door, stood a slight trembling but patient Merlin. "Can I come in?", the young man spoke, almost in a whisper. Arthur moved to the side to allow his apprentice dance partner in, Arthur silently swore in the mess laying across the chalet.

"Sorry about the mess. I guess it's not much for a chalet. Yours is probably much better." Merlin sympathised towards Arthur, who had enough on his plate already. "No. It's a great place. It's not too shabby and you're on your own. What more could you ask for? I have my family to put with." Arthur gave a small chuckle to the last sentence and began moving some of the clothes from the one chair, gesturing Merlin to take a seat, moving the other clothes from the other chair and dropping them into a heap on the floor next to the gramophone. It wasn't that Arthur was a lazy person, it was just that he never found the time to do the laundry, so only did this when it was most in need. Arthur turned to the gramophone, where he was about to remove the needle from the vinyl disk, thus stopping the track. "No, leave it on!" Merlin commanded. Arthur granted his wishes, standing by a post and leaning against it.

"I apologise for my father's actions." Merlin first began. "No, your father was brilliant. The way he attended to Morgana and treated her..." That wasn't what Merlin meant, and soon butted in to re-correct him. "No, I meant the way my father spoke to you. It was mainly because of me." Arthur wanted to compliment his father though. He clearly cared about Morgana and was in no position to lose her. "No! I mean, the way he saved her. I couldn't do anything like that! The reason people treat me like that is because I'm nothing." Merlin wasn't having any of this.

"That's not true! You are everything Arthur. No matter on what people tell you or think about you. You are special Arthur." Arthur then stopped, and turned toward Merlin, his tone becoming lower. "I've never met anyone like you Merlin. Someone needs money, you fetch it for them. Someone's bleeding, you..."

"Yeah yeah I know, I run to my daddy..." Arthur never actually meant that and spoke the truth. "That took a look of guts to do Merlin! It's as if you're not scared of anything." Merlin raised his voice once more, not realising what he was about to say. "Me? I'm scared of everything! I'm scared of what my parents constantly think! I'm scared of what I saw with Morgana! I'm scared of who I am! Most of all, I'm scared of walking out of here and never feeling the way I feel, of when I'm with you." There, it was out, Merlin had confessed. How Arthur was going to take it would be soon found out.

Arthur looked directly at Merlin. "Dance with me," was Merlin's request. "What here?" Arthur asked. Could they really dance here, just the pair of them? "Here." Was Merlin's only reply. Arthur stood completely still, lost in thought, when Merlin stood and walked around to be standing directly behind Arthur, running a hand and sliding it across his back and down across his arse, soon returning to stand in front of Arthur, trailing his hands up his chest up to his neck and through his hair, which was as Merlin thought, soft and fluffy to the touch. The record changed and played some romantic song, when Arthur gave him and started to dance with Merlin, his hands copying Merlin's actions, as one hand went to Merlin's arse and the other to his back and hair.

As they swayed along to the music, both got a chance to feel each other a lot better. Merlin placed soft kisses to Arthur's neck, Arthur arching his neck. Arthur lightly lifted Merlin's shirt off, throwing it aside, as they continued to dance. Growing closer, as their heads were few inches apart, Arthur closed the gap and kissed Merlin. Their actions would become more intimate, as they led themselves over to the bed, undressing each other, as the music continued playing softly in the distance. The pair lay helpless under the blankets much later on, when Arthur raised himself up, using his elbow to hold him up, as he bent down to continue kissing Merlin. "You are so gorgeous," Arthur whispered into Merlin's ear. Merlin wrapped his arms and spooned Arthur. "Goodnight Arthur," Merlin whispered as they fell into a comfortable sleep.


	5. In One's Arms

The morning after, the Emrys household were on the deck of the restaurant, sitting down to breakfast. From what had been a glorious start to their holiday was gradually shattering by the fragments. For instance, the beaming rays of sun had hidden themselves away and now Camelot felt a humid and almost an Amazon-type climate. Humid temperatures with non-stop rain.

The radio speaker nearby was blaring out the news of the day, including the weather and that at the final show of the holiday season, there was to be a talent competition, which amused Gwen. Balinor on the other hand was mute, picking and choosing over his cooked breakfast, and Hunith giving a few sighs here and there. She knew something was admist, although not wanting to press on to Balinor about it, she continued eating her cereal. An almost comfortable silence was interrupted by Freya, who was running around with her clipboard. "So, everyone gonna be watching the show or taking part?"

Balinor was in no mood for small talk and ended the conversation quickly just by adding the words. "No, we're leaving tomorrow." The few words spoken caused an erruption. Merlin and Gwen dropped their cutlery at the second and jolted their heads in shock. Gaius looked a little startled and Hunith a little confused. What had overcome Balinor? Merlin had a good idea for Balinor's words mentioned but remained sound.

Hunith was the first to speak. "But Bal, we've paid up until Sunday," which for them, was a good four days away. Gwen had already formed her pout face when commenting that it was her intention to perform in the show. Freya was trying to persuade the family to stay for the weekend, even if Balinor had come up with the excuse of leaving early to miss the weekend traffic. Freya thought 'leave it up to them to decide' and started to continue with other matters, before she turned on her right heel pointing her pen at Merlin. "I need you to help with the props."

"Balinor, what makes you want to leave early." All had turned on Balinor, waiting for a decent answer. With the expression everyone was carrying, Balinor knew he'd been defeated. "Just a thought. We can stay if you want to." All sighed with relief, Gwen having new ideas in her head. "So Gwen, what were you intending on doing then?"

Gwen had her turn to speak, completely wrapped up in her own bubble, owning the spotlight of attention. "I'm going to sing. I'm either going to sing 'I feel pretty' or 'What do the simple folk do?'. What do you suggest?" Gwen and Balinor left the table, leaving the other three in silence.

* * *

As the day slipped along and the rain had sheltered off for a while, Merlin's first intention was to pay a visit to Morgana and see how she was getting on after the problems the night before. Merlin entered to find a much healthier looking Morgana laying atop of her bed with a compassionate grin to her face. After the rough begginings, if felt as if the two had settled ground and were now close aqquaintances, if not friends.

"Hey! You're looking much better."

"You just missed your dad. A brilliant man he is."

Merlin apologised for his earlier actions, which were breezed over by Morgana. He weren't to blame as he never knew, but was still concerned for his friend. Another knock came at the door, and in came Arthur. Morgana had been given good news and that she was still able to have children, which all were relieved on. "So, how did things go last night?" Morgana perked up another grin, shooting it direct at the both, keenly interested to know the details.

"Good. It went good," was Arthur's reply.

"Yeah, it went fine. I didn't do the lift but other than that..." Merlin broke off. The tension in the room was uncomfortable, and with Merlin feeling like the third wheel of the group, departed Morgana's chalet, beginning to take a slow walk up, admiring the view of scenery surrounding him, and enjoying the decent weather whilst he could.

Leaving Morgana and Arthur behind, Morgana could sense what was going on between Merlin and Arthur, and might as well remind him of what exactly Uther was capable of if words unslipped themselves from said person's mouths.

"Arthur. Whatever you pair have got going on, you need to stop this."

"Morgana. Relax, I've got this under control."

"Yeah, and if Uther found out, he'll have your guts for garters."

"Uther won't find out."

Merlin was heading near the lake, hardly anywhere near from the chalet and within shouting distance of hearing a call, when Arthur departed Morgana's. "Hey! Wait a minute."

Hearing the call, Merlin turned where Arthur jogged the distance to approach him, as they met under the branches of a tree. "Listen." Arthur raised his fingertips to stroke up and down Merlin's one arm. "I've got to teach a pair of youths for an hour in three minutes time. If I leave Morgause and Cenred together they'll either kill each other, or sneak a cunning epic failure of a plan to destroy the world, so..." Arthur emphasised the final out, leaving it hanging in the open.

"So?" Merlin questioned, a sly grin coming to his face.

* * *

Merlin waited for the agonising sound of Morgause and Cenred to leave the dance studio as Arthur was finishing clearing the station. With both clear out of the near distance, Merlin slid himself in, creeping up behind Arthur and slithering his arms around the one's waist, leaning in and attaching his head to the left shoulder, face hopeful and warm, instantly easing on the destination of home.

"Well you didn't waste your time did you?" Arthur muttered musingly.

"Couldn't waste a second could I?"

"So where did you tell your parents you were off to."

"Chess contest in the main hall."

"You, play chess?"

"As a matter of fact I do, and I had to leave a jigsaw puzzle to come here." Arthur uncorded the arms around him, collected his gatherings and slid out the door.

"Arthur wait." Merlin botled behind, stepping in foot to Arthur.

Arthur stopped midway on a path, causing Merlin to almost tumble upon him. "You can go back to you're jigsaw puzzle if you wish. Your choice."

"No, rather not. Being doing them for two days straight and they're driving me insane. Need something to refresh my memory."

"Need something huh," Arthur's hot breath burned itself down Merlin's ear canal, making him squirm. "Let me refresh you then."

Merlin didn't need words to answer that.

After a ritual tradition of slow dancing, Arthur and Merlin found themselves nestled beneath the blankets naked in Arthur's bed. Merlin was using Arthur's chest as a comfortable pillow, hand stroking the other side upward and teasing around the nipple. Arthur thrusted his hips forward, feeling the electricity as his head launched into the few pillows behind.

"So, how many have you had?" Merlin randomly outed.

"What?"

"How do I explain it to people with twinkle toes. How many people have you waltzed underneath the blanket." Merlin's tone wasn't of a creepy, paranoid lover, but of one who's just plain curious. Then again many just outside the adolescent age are curious buggers.

"None. I never get the bloody time to jostle women around." Arthur reached his arm up off Merlin's back and fumbled with the short strands of his hair. "I always found you to be different, and not just because your male. Something about you which makes you unique to everyone."

"...And don't you bloody say it's the ears."

..."No.." Arthur figured something out, something which of all people, he should know. "No one mentions your name. Okay people call you baby but.. What's your real name?"

"Merlin. It's Merlin. I'm named after the flippin' wizard."

"Hmm, Merrrlin. Merlin and Arthur. God we do we have strange parents." Both tittered at the thought of deciding baby names, and leapt right back into kissing each other, Arthur now topping Merlin as the rain pounded.


	6. They Know

"Faster." Merlin demanded, thrusting his hips as his body ached; hair at the nape of his neck and fringe had glued themselves to the skin.

"Arthur, harder!" Merlin went high-pitched, moaning out his name.

...

A lamp was then switched on, or it had suddenly become the middle of the day. "Who's Arthur?"

"Arthur is gorgeous, and amazing. Did I mention gorgeous? Arthur, turn the light off and come closer."

...

A figure from the other side of the room approached the bed and dropped to the bedside. The figure then threaded their fingers into the damped jet black mop that Merlin called hair, kissed Merlin's cheek, and whispered in their ordinary accent. "Hello Merlin..."

Merlin screamed, fought himself away from the caller and fell out of bed. The sudden drop woke Merlin into visible reality, realising that it was not the middle of the day at all, but in fact the middle of the night, and that someone had left a lamp on. Merlin eased himself up back onto his bed, to find that his own bedsheets were damp, and the figure who was by the bed. "Gwen?"

"Merlin you twit, you were dreaming!"

"Oh God!"

"So who is this Arthur, and what intoxiating things were he doing to you?"

"You really don't want to know."

"To be fair, I really don't, even though it must have been satisfying. Now if you don't mind I'm going to sleep."

* * *

An hour later, and neither had slept a wink. Both had thoughts of their own, and Gwen was the first to break the silence.

"I've decided to go all the way with Gwaine."

"No, Gwen, no. I know Gwaine's a nice bloke but not him. It should be someone you actually love. I know deep down you don't love him, and I've seen you eyeing that bloke who working on the props."

"Who?"

"That Lance bloke."

"There's nothing between us."

"Not yet."

"Are you suggesting that Lance and I should try it?"

"You love him Gwen."

"Like you with Arthur?"

"Yes like me with Arthur!"

* * *

Talking of said person, the day after had remained pleasurably dry with a good warm temperature, now that the final days of August were drawing into September. Many were out on the fields doing recreational activities; on the other hand, Arthur had brought Merlin up to the dance studio to learn new dances, which both were singing away to the songs that the record was playing, almost turning into a game of kiss chace. I suppose you could call it cat and mouse, or kiss dance.

"Oi! This is my dance space and this is yours. Now let's cha cha!" Merlin mirrored Arthur's earlier tips from when they first danced together, learning the hints from the pro.

They continued on dancing until someone approached the room, and immediately broke off the circuit, keeping the appearance professional. Freya hopped up the remaining steps and noticed the guest dancer. "Hey Baby! You taking dance lessons? I can teach you if you'd like?"

"No thanks. I've got a professional right here." Arthur violently took the needle off the record, causing the ironic sound as if to say 'sod off, we're having _our time.'_

__Freya went over to Arthur and played the role of carrier pigeon, as he changed the record over. "Uther's put me in charge of the final show and I need to talk to you about the last dance. You see, we always do the same things every year, and I thought we could shake things up a little."

"Of course." Arthur for once in front of Freya sounded enthusiastic. "I-I got a lot of ideas." Arthur was in a world of his own, and for his ideas you might need an A1 sized pad to get all the information down.

"Woah! Hold on big fella. I mean, you always do the mambo every year right. So this year why don't we do the Pachenga."

"Yeah," Arthur dryly replied.

"Well your choice, but next year we can easily find a new dancer who'd be willingly happy..."

"Fine Freya. Have it your way. Who the hell put you in charge then?"

"Uther did."

"Yeah, whatever." Arthur glared at Freya, who was glancing at Merlin, and Merlin standing there on the dance floor helpless, and left the building.

* * *

After the small argument, well debate on the afternoon, Merlin was trying to hunt down for Arthur, and thought that Morgana might know where he is. Knocking on the door, Morgana opened it, leaving a fraction of a figure in the background. "Hey Merlin! What's keeping ya?"

"Have you seen Arthur?" Morgana pushed the door fully open to reveal Arthur sitting on Morgana's bed. Leaving his station, he came out onto the deck to talk with his lover. Leaving the pair in peace, the door closed to a narrow fraction.

Merlin sympathised for Arthur, who over the course of the time he'd been staying at the resort, and presumably since he began working there, had suffered crap from many. "I'm sorry." Merlin muttered loud enough for the other to hear, arms enclosing Arthur like a cocoon as Merlin's lips planted feathered kisses, travelling from his shoulder and up his neck to where it meets his jawline.

Not noticing, Gwaine was near Morgana's chalet, clearly in a drunken state, which knowing Arthur and others, he'd been down the tavern for a day or so. What intention did he have of being near Morgana? Noticing the couple, he started to stir the pot of trouble.

"Looks like I've got the wrong sister... Don't worry Baby, I'm sure your daddy won't mind taking your own kind." Arthur was furitated, the stakes between Arthur and Gwaine had already been high since the start of the season and were only going up. Arthur jumped the fence on the deck and grabbed Gwaine, shoving him to the fence. Morgana heard the violence break out and went to stand near Merlin. Arthur was in no mood for any type of discrimination to anyone. Why can't people just accept love in all forms?

Pinning Gwaine, Arthur scented the alcohol. "You're drunk! Don't you dare go and say things like that about people. What if were you and they banned you from loving someone. Now clear off!"

Picking himself up, Gwaine stepped out the circle, leaving three. Morgana went back inside her chalet, leaving a distressed Arthur, and a supportive Merlin. Fed up with all the crap, all Arthur could do was bury his head into Merlin's chest, Merlin wrapping his arms around Arthur and pulling him in to shore.

* * *

It was the final day of the holiday, and many of the holiday-goers had already left the premises, leaving the few remaning people on camp along with the staff. The Emrys household were joined by Uther at the breakfast table in the restaurant, where Uther was troubling over his thoughts.

"You know when you go for a check up at the hospital when you've done something wrong and you think everything is going to be fine, and then the X-rays come in and you find out that it's not..."

"What's the matter Uther." Balinor inserted.

"It hits hard when one of your staff is a thief, especially when the thief is your own son."

Freya had also joined the group, and uttered the conflict. "One of the regulars, Mordred; his wallet was stolen whilst playing poker last night with some of the fellas. It was in his coat pocket when he began, and by the time he got back to the chalet, it was missing." Uther continued.

"His girlfriend Sophia thinks she remembers seeing my son Arthur walking past." This raised Merlin's attention. "I asked him, "Do you have an alibi for last night? He says he was in his own chalet."

Merlin was in no way allowing Arthur, who was completely innocent, to be arrested and falsely accused. "There's been a mistake. I know Arthur hasn't thieved off Mordred."

"But there's been similiar thefts up in Avalon. This is not your business Baby!"

"Yes it is my business! And what makes you think that it was Arthur? It could have been anyone. It could have been Sophia herself. She doesn't seem the trustworthy type."

Balinor had just about enough of his son for one summer. "Baby, you don't around accusing innocent folk!"

"Why can't you all just listen to me for one minute? All of you! I know Arthur never stole the wallet because he... we were in his chalet all night."

"Oh and one more thing? Will you all stop calling me Baby? I didn't mind when I was younger, but I'm nearly 19 for god's sake! I think the name is a little childish now. My name is Merlin, and I'd like it to remain that way." Merlin left the cutlery on the place, shuffled out of his seat and walked off, not even turning when he was called back.

* * *

Trying to look for Arthur, Merlin gave up, which is something usually never does. Taking a nap on a bench near the lake, Arthur found Merlin and jolted him awake. "I've been looking for you all over."

Merlin jumped off the bench and hugged Arthur. "They fingerprinted Sophia's table glasses as well as the wallets, and found matches. Apparently she was wanted in Hampshire and Kent."

"So everything's fi'..." Merlin went to say, Arthur butting in. "I'm a gonner."

"They still getting rid of you, probably because of me. Why is it no matter what you do, you always fail?"

"No, that's not it! You can achieve. Good things do happen Merlin."

"Getting the sack. How is that good?"

"Regardless of that, and everything else, I've had the best summer of my life, meeting you."

* * *

Both walked back to Arthur's car, who was intending to leave within minutes of telling Merlin, as he packed the final few things.

"I tell you one thing Merlin. I'm not sorry for what we did."

"Neither am I. I guessed we kind of shocked people."

"Yeah. You can say that."

"Me in a wig."

"You in a dress and covered in lipstick." Both bursted out laughing at that.

Kissing Merlin the final time is what could be forever, Arthur let him go and drove off.


	7. The Last Dance

Everyone has performed their number in the talent show and for now all that remains is the final song. Freya starts off the vocals as the director of the show, where it leads onto the chorus. The song is a regular and is always performed on the last show; one of their many traditions. Gwen steps in to do her part, leading back to the group.

Uther turns to Agravaine, the band conductor, and starts mumbling away about how kids these days want trips abroad to the likes of Australia, America, Canada and so on, and not trips to small UK holiday resorts.

Part of the way through, whispers can be heard in the back of the room, where the staff are standing, watching the show. The figure who's just walked in makes their way towards Merlin's table, which from stage view is on the right about half way between the doors and stage. Sitting with Merlin is Hunith, Balinor, Gaius and Lance, Gwen's new boyfriend. Merlin looks up to find that Arthur has returned.

"No one puts Baby in the corner!"

Merlin's soon suprised face changes into one with a sheepish grin. "Come on." Merlin takes his hand and follows him toward the stage, where they disturb the final chorus of the song, leaving many murmurs amongst the room. Well, to be fair, the song was rather dull and a new leaf needed to be turned over. "Arthur, what do you think we're doing?" Merlin questioned as they took the small flight of stairs.

"Guess."

"I can't dance. I'm not in my dress Arthur!" Merlin mutely spoke.

"Doesn't matter. I want to do the final dance with _you_, not Merlin in the dress."

Everyone's attention, including Uther's, who was planning to drag Arthur off stage, directed towards the young pair on stage. Uther was Arthur's father after all so he did have god's will and right to remove him. Arthur set things straight, glaring daggers at Freya and others who've backstabbed him in the past. "I apologise for the distruption folks, but I always do the last dance of the season. This year it was intended to have changes to the arrangement, which I solemnly disagreed to. But, for those who've been here in the past, I'm going to perform my style of dance with a terrific partner. I know it doesn't seem traditional, but this person is great nonetheless, and you'll see what I mean when we perform, and that person is Merlin Emrys."

Balinor had no idea what to think, and was going to object the dance; that was until Hunith firmly placed his palm over his and ushered her husband to remain seated. When did their son learn to dance?

Meanwhile, the singers of the talent competition returned back to their seats, and Leon found out the record at Arthur's request. Arthur told Merlin to remain in the middle of the stage, whilst he took his position. Leon changed the disk where the music to _'I've had the time of my life'_ begins to play.

* * *

Arthur crosses the stage, doing his famous 'come over here' move, where Merlin turns to Arthur, where they hold each other, as they begin to sway to the music. Wolf-whistles can be heard in the background as the sequence begins. The second move follows Merlin's arm being cupped behind around Arthur's neck, as Arthur strokes the arm, and first time Merlin didn't giggle or squirm through being ticklish. Both gaze into each other's eyes, where Arthur takes Merlin's hand they properly begin the main part of the sequence.

In time to the music, the audience clap them on to the beat of the music, giving the pair, and more importantly Merlin, the encouragement they need to perform, including Merlin's parents, Gaius, Gwen and Lance. Balinor doesn't know what to think. He's somehow impressed that his son has skill in dancing the female parts, but also dazzled as to how exactly did he come to learn the dance. He never remembers Merlin signing up for dance classes back at school or college. Hunith feels proud of her son and mutters to Balinor. "I think he gets this from me," as Hunith was one for dancing herself.

As they come into the chorus, Morgause is found at the back of the room cheering on, jumping up and down with bliss. As they finish the first part of the dance, Arthur goes to kiss Merlin's hand, Merlin still blushing like a fairy princess from it. Arthur takes a running jump off the stage and hits the gangway between the two sides of seats. Turning his head back and giving a filthy grin back to Merlin, with Merlin throwing his back giggling. Arthur begins to show off, throwing his moves on the dance floor, and collects the remainder of the staff at the back to make their way towards the front and join in with the dance, adding new flavour to the dance, as every other year, only two complete the dance from start to finish.

Working their way towards the front, Arthur completes a spin before looking up at Merlin, giving him the nod to say, 'c'mon, do the lift.' Merlin nods in agreement, dancing freely to the song, as some of the dancers from behind run forward, and two of the lads lift Merlin from the stage to the dance floor. Merlin takes a run to Arthur, feeling confident, as Arthur uses his strength to lift him in the air, both grinning from being able to finally perform and hold the lift, something that had been troubling Merlin from day one of practising them, which shows they both fully have each other's trust.

With everyone clapping away at the amazement of how well the two work and perform together, Arthur lowered Merlin back down to Earth, and contined on dancing. Gwen on the other side of the room was cheering and partially weeping to see her friend do so well. Hunith, Lance and Gaius were also clapping away, and as for Balinor, he was still shocked to see his son performing this. He knew his son had talent but he didn't know about this type of talent. As the couple continued on dancing, so did the other staff. Agravaine left Uther's side and returned to conduct his band for the instrumental part of the song. Various guests, including Uther's wife Ygraine, also took part in the dancing, to Uther's shock. People seemed interested in this type of dance, and would love to learn this, a new age and trend developing. Morgana was back on her feet, and able to dance again. Thankfully, her job was saved so she'd be returning as a dance instructor and part of the entertainment crew the following annum.

Leaving the wild party, as the chairs from the centre of the floor were removed, Merlin and Arthur went in search for a more intimate moment. Balinor caught hold of the pair, which let the small talk remain silent.

"Arthur." Balinor started. "I know you're not the one responsible for the trouble that Morgana got into. I found out that you were siblings so I apologise of accusing you for incest. I know I'm in the wrong and I say it. Merlin, you were phenomenal out there." Merlin stepped up to Balinor, and hugged him, Balinor finally accepting the pair, as he reached one arm out to Arthur, and all embraced in a group hug.

Instead of leaving for a more intimate moment, Arthur and Merlin rejoined the party, taking centre stage. As the final chorus emerged, where it just contains the duet singing. Arthur sang the words _'Now I've, had, the time of my life. No I never felt this way before."_

Merlin joined in and sang the female part to the song. _'Never felt this way'._ Arthur giggled at Merlin's singing, but continued anyway. _"Yes I swear,' and finished off with 'It's so true, and I owe it all to you.' , where Arthur adding emphasis onto the last line, wholly meaning the words._

Both giggled. "Oh my god Merlin, I know you're performing the female role in dancing, but there's no need to sound like a girl when singing as well."

"I do not you prat! I'm not a girl!"

"No, you're just _my _Merlin, and I'm _your_ Arthur."

"Quite right." Both remained silent on that, as they inched in for a kiss, the whole room not caring as the music continued, and the pair carried on dancing, Merlin once more lifted into the air by Arthur's strong warm hands.

Epilogue

Whitson had arrived, and Merlin had come to the conclusion of finishing his first year at University. Back at home in Ealdor, Merlin was packing the remainder of his things as Arthur would be arriving within the hour, both setting off to start out their summer jobs. Gwen had since moved out just after the New Year with Lance and were doing fine. Morgana had found herself a new partner, where both were settling in well, and both would be working at the resort.

Arthur's car pulled up outside the house, Arthur allowing himself in. "Merlin. C'mon."

Merlin shouted from his room. "Alright, just gathering the last few bags."

"How much stuff do you intend on taking?"

Merlin had reached the bottom of the stairs, and gave one bag for Arthur to carry, not before being kissed. "Arthur, there's a difference. You live in Camelot, so it's easy to transfer things over, and you've already your load. I haven't, so hush. Three bags aren't going to kill you."

Before both could depart the house, Hunith called to both of them. "Now be good and no fighting, no crime solving and just have fun. Both of you!"

"We will." Merlin gave his family a hug as Arthur called from the car. "Merlin! C'mon, we've got dance classes to teach in four hours and we still haven't left your house."

"I'm coming!"


End file.
